Before the Dawn
by allonsy-doctor
Summary: Songfic. Erik may have lost Charles, but that doesn't stop them from meeting again. Erik/Charles, First Class.


**Before the Dawn - Songfic. Erik may have lost Charles, but that doesn't stop them from meeting again. Erik/Charles, First Class.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet me after dark again, and I'll hold you<strong>

**I want nothing more than to see you again**

**Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

Charles Francis Xavier found himself attempting to sleep, even when it was impossible. He yawned, padded his pillow, and turned to his side, trying his best to think of sleepy things. However, one thing stuck to his mind. The fact that Erik was gone, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

In the past, Charles had been able to persuade Erik away from bad decisions. He'd stopped him from chasing a submarine bound to kill him, and from leaving too early to fight a hopeless cause. This, though, was something that was out of his hands. Erik had strayed to the path that was far beyond Charles' control, and the now crippled young professor felt a fight nearing in the air.

Something Raven had said a week or so ago echoed in his mind. About him wanting to be part of society, not against it. Was this true? Was he really trying to make up excuses to protect the human race?

His racing thoughts were interrupted by a creak of the hospital door. Indeed, he was still stuck in the hospital, even after a little less than three days. He had been crippled, the doctors were certain, and he would never walk again. This depressed him greatly, because any students that he could someday acquire would most likely make fun of him or not be the least intimidated by him in a wheelchair. Wheeling around, like a child, almost.

The creak of the door interrupted his deep thinking. Using all the muscles in his abdomen, Charles forced himself to sit up, propped up against the headboard of the hospital bed. Before him stood a very familiar figure, muscled and dark. Charles didn't even try to delve into the stranger's mind until the thought popped into his head.

_I'm not wearing the helmet, but don't try to persuade me from what I'm trying to do. I'll talk to you like this, so we don't alert anyone in the hospital. _

**If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

It was Erik. There was no doubt in Charles' mind now. His good friend had returned to say his final goodbyes no doubt, but Charles wasn't ready for Erik to leave just yet.

_I didn't know you'd come back,_ Charles told Erik as the slightly older man walked over beside the bed and sat down in the visitor's chair. _Especially after what happened. What brought you back here?_

_I wanted to at least say goodbye,_ Erik replied. _Raven misses you._

Charles said nothing. Finally, _Then goodbye. I suppose you want to return to your new empire._

_Empire?_ Erik asked. _Is that what you're calling it?_

_Indeed,_ Charles answered. _For God's sake, what else _would_ you call it?_

Erik shook his head. _Please, Charles. You're making this harder than it has to be. My offer is still open. I want you at my side, so that we can defend our own kind. It won't be long before the humans turn on us, my friend, and then nothing will stop them. But us._

_Oh yes,_ Charles retorted, which was much unlike him. _The humans aren't the monsters you make them to be, Erik._

_You're just too blind to see that they are._

The two shared a moment of silence. Then, Charles spoke up. _We will miss you, Erik._

_As I will miss you._

Charles mulled that over. Erik, actually saying that he would miss someone. That was a new idea. A radical. _Take care of Raven for me, will you? She's still so young to understand the world as it is._

_You don't have to tell me twice,_ he said. Then, Erik stood. _Goodbye, my friend. I must leave now._

_Good-_ was all Charles managed to think before Erik did the unthinkable. He leaned down, just hovering over Charles' broken body, and kissed him full on the lips. Stunned, the younger man froze, unsure what to do. His mind filtered with thoughts that shouldn't be there, and then he parted his lips and kissed his back.

**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

**It's not real, but it's ours**

The two men remained in this position for a moment until Erik slowly began to pull away, oxygen an issue. He stared into Charles' eyes before turning and leaving.

And Charles Francis Xavier was left in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>CharlesErik is the best pairing in the world. End of story. And I'll probably be writing a lot of Charles/Erik fics, seeing as it's my favorite pairing in the whole wide world. Please review, if you read, and if you review, you can give me a Charles/Erik prompt if you want :) I have a few up my sleeve, but I always welcome more! Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
